


A Vampire and a Church Wedding

by solomivan



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hollstein - Freeform, LaFermonde, Missing Scene, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Temporary Character Death (mentioned), Vampire Danny, Wedding Rings, Weddings, Zeta Society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomivan/pseuds/solomivan
Summary: A fraternity boy, Kirsh, and an athlete who became a vampire, Danny,  had been in a relationship practically throughout all of university, and finally decided to marry on the day of Danny's commencement. How did their wedding and party turn out?
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Matska Belmonde/LaFontaine/Lola Perry, Wilson Kirsch/Danny Lawrence
Kudos: 6





	A Vampire and a Church Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> A/N All characters and the world owned by KindaTV, and I do not claim any ownership over them.
> 
> All events take place shortly after the final episode but before the movie.
> 
> I'm very grateful to my beta [kuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi)

"Today we are leaving this University, which gave us an excellent education, plenty of good memories, as well as new friends,” began Danny Lawrence, the valedictorian of the ceremony. She was in a traditional black graduation cap and gown, which was worn over her white wedding dress. “The current academic year has been a very difficult and stressful one for all of us due to the constant fighting against evil forces. It wasn’t easy, but we defeated them all. Because of them, we have lost about a third of the staff and students. Tomorrow the monument dedicated to the dead, located in the middle of our campus, will be opened by our Chancellor, Matska Belmonde. After a moment of silence, she will give your diplomas. When you are called please come to her and receive them." 

Danny and Kirsh had decided to marry on her commencement day because nothing from their new life together could interfere with the preparation for that ceremony.

Mattie started the announcement. Firstly she called students with only excellent grades: Danny, Carmilla, and Natalie. After that, there were students with no bad grades who constituted a majority of the alumni. Then the rest of the graduates were given their diplomas.

When the event finished, Danny, with the rest of her company, went to the Protestant Resurrection Church for her wedding. Danny joked it was an appropriate place for vampires, but the genuine reason behind this was that here her friends — Carmilla and Laura, and also Perry, LaF, and Mattie — had been married. The future couple was met near the entrance by a middle-aged priest who had performed the aforementioned ceremonies, "Are you ready to begin? Your guests, especially your parents, are already here waiting for you."

Kirsh nodded, "Yes, we are ready for this anticipated glorious moment." He and Danny prepared their rings: a gold ring with the intertwined Greek letters zeta and mu for him, as a remembrance of his fraternity, and a silver ring with a stylised bow and arrow for her, symbolising that she was a brave, skillful huntress. Despite the popular myth spread by vampires themselves to create a false sense of safety, silver did not affect them.

When Danny and Kirsh entered the church, which had a modest but quite beautiful decor, they were greeted by the crowd. Before coming to the altar, Kirsh looked again at the pews. On the first row, their parents sat dressed in black business suits. On the bench behind them were their friends: Mattie was in a very expensive scarlet dress, Carmilla and Laura had blue and green outfits, LaF and Perry were wearing purple. Behind them were all members of the Summer Society dressed up in their best formal clothes, wanting to see their vice-president being happy, even if it was through getting married to an ex-enemy of some. 

Kirsh and Danny said the usual vows and exchanged their rings to the applause of the guests. After the ceremony, all of them went to a restaurant in a few taxis ordered by Mattie to celebrate such an important event. She paid for the trip and the restaurant in advance.

A waiter walked them to their tables. The new spouses sat together; Carmilla and Laura did likewise. LaF with their wives was at the nearest table, and the parents were sitting next to them. "While we are waiting for our food and drinks, I suggest giving the presents," said Mattie, standing up from her table. "But before that, I wanted to make a short speech. It's strange to congratulate Danny, who killed me, but she was just The Dean's pawn, so I forgave her. Danny, your friends spoke well of you. You always did everything on A+, preferred to be positive, and now you love the O- blood type. I support your decision to participate in activism for the defence of vampire rights. You and Kirsh changed during your years in my university, became more tolerant of each other and the people around you. Kirsh, I'm pleased you improved your behaviour and grades since your first term. I hope you'll successfully graduate. Both of you have already received one of my presents — a celebration at this restaurant — and it's time for the second and the third: tickets for a two-week ship cruise to the Scandinavian countries along with a large amount of money in your deposits."

After Mattie finished her tribute, Carmilla decided to speak. "Laura and I had some difficulties with Danny and Kirsh in the past, which we solved rather quickly. Just like my sister, we are glad to see you have found your happy ever after. My cupcake and I want to hand over to you some cute stuffed toys — Clifford the Big Red Dog and a Labrador puppy. In addition to them, I ordered a dinner set to be delivered to your address no later than tomorrow morning." Carmilla took the two toys from her handbag and gave them to Danny. 

From their parents, Kirsh and Danny received necklaces, wristwatches, and a small portrait of both of them in an oval golden frame.

Food and drinks were brought to the guests. Kirsh noticed all the vampires had their blood bags and asked Danny, "How is this possible? I thought your kind were more hidden and subtle?"

Danny explained, "When the broken masquerade took place, people became more open about the supernatural. In Silas, it was always in sight, just practically nobody talked about such things. There are other beings here: a werewolf lady behind our table and a witch on our left. I smelled a non-human odour and heard a different heart rhythm. I noticed small magic flows to cool the tea and slightly warm the wine."

While they ate and drank, they started to discuss various topics, especially their plans for the future. Carmilla wanted IVF to have a child, LaF and Perry were going to open their bakery network, as well as R&D laboratories to improve the life of humans alongside other creatures. Mattie promised full financial and legal assistance for those projects including the search for appropriate buildings, ingredients, chemicals, and equipment. Kirsh listened as his and Danny's parents began recalling their study at the Silas University. 

"I didn't even know all of you were together in our university."

Danny's mother, Diana, commented, "I, John, your parents, and Sherman Hollis with his wife Tanya, and Carmilla were close during that period despite being at different courses. I was a Math Major and a president of Summer Society, while your mother, a Chemistry Major, was its vice-president. Her spouse was a Physics Major. Your Father was an Art Major and a Zeta just like you. Sherman was one of the rare boys participating neither in your fraternity nor in the Alchemical Club. He excelled in Medicine. Carmilla and Tanya were History Majors. They constantly spent time together until Tanya’s unexpected death."

Carmilla whispered to Laura, "I'm sorry, sweety. It was my fault: your mother was one of my targets for the sacrifice, and I couldn't save her. The Dean was quicker and smarter than I thought."

Laura calmed her wife, "Carm, please don't blame yourself. I'm sure, you did everything to prevent my mom's death. I'm interested in the following issue: How could my overprotective father send me into this university containing all types of supernatural hazards, even though he graduated from it?"

Carmilla answered, "He's got an excuse: almost nothing dangerous happened, while he studied. I remember a maple syrup flood caused by a mistake in a calculation. Alchemists confused fluid ounces and milliliters after they accidentally moved the decimal point in the latter one position to the right. Fortunately, nobody was hurt. Two years before that, a whole academic year was repeated, like a day in the film 'Groundhog Day'. As a result, practically everyone had excellent grades. Also, no-one could leave Silas owing to a magical barrier, when a spell went wrong. One year later alternate realities mixed. In one of them, Star Wars and Twilight were a single classical British TV series similar to our Doctor Who. Another had a violet sky, green kittens, and an unborn Oscar Wilde. In the third, our counterparts were children in kindergarten. Their angelfish was a usual fish in a tank. Their alchemists simply played with dyed water and sand. Within one day the situation back to normal. Well, normal by Silas standards." 

After the celebration, Mattie called taxis to bring all the guests to their homes.

  
  



End file.
